Luminous
by Mai Sode no Shirayuki
Summary: Because compared to his darkness, she's so bright she almost blinds him. AU


I wanted to try something new and this was the result! And because Gaara needs some love!! :)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, things would be way different!

**XoXoXo**

You see her as she walks in the psychology class, a bright flash of pink. You stare at her, wondering if she feels the weight of your eyes on her. But no, her eyes are focused somewhere else, on a boy at the back, with dark hair dark eyes.

As she takes her seat, there is a slight tinge of pink on her face (_almost the same shade as her brightbrightbright hair)_ and you recognize the irony because you know _(you're an observer, and your sister says it's creepy)_ that the boy in question already has a girlfriend, who should be back soon.

And just as you think it, a girl walks over to the dark haired boy and wraps her arms around him. your eyes flash to the splash of pink because you want to see her reaction. Want to see the disappointment. Will she cry? Or scream and throw a tantrum? But it is you who are disappointed because the pink girl simply looks away from the couple, her expression blank. Common sense tells you she'll eventually lose control of that blank mask so your gaze flits to her several times during the class looking for the crack in her emotional facade, but the same blank look is on her face.

She's one of the first to leave the class and you follow at a slower, more sedate pace. Outside you see her sitting on the steps, hands in her lap staring straight ahead. You look closer and realize that she's crying slow silent tears. _(you can't help but notice how they sparkle against her pale pale skin)_. And you wait for the satisfaction in knowing that you were right and she did in fact succumb to tears. But you feel none. Instead something inside you wants to comfort her, but that's absurd because you're Sabaku no Gaara and you don't comfort people. You don't even like to talk to people _(except your brother and sister and maybesometimes Naruto )_. But your feet don't seem to understand because you're walking over to her and sitting beside her.

You hear yourself speak _(and it's rusty because really you can't remember the last time you've spoken to someone)_ "Are you alright?"

She turns to face you and you notice that her hair isn't the only colourful thing about her because her eyes are a bright shocking shade of emerald green, and you think that your own eyes seem to pale in comparison. But through the tears, there seems to be something, some emotion there _(but you can't say for sure, because really you're far from an expert in emotions)_ and it seems like relief.

To your surprise, she answers you, even though you are a stranger who she's never seen before _(and you've heard it said several times before that that you're intimidating and unapproachable and downright scary)._

"I've just found out that the boy I've had a crush on since I was six, has a girlfriend." She says, once more staring straight ahead. That strange part of you urges you to comfort her again, but you don't know what to say, yet you find yourself drawing a breath to speak, but you are stopped by a soft melodic sound because she is speaking again.

"And I felt...nothing. No jealousy, no pain. So I figure i didn't like him as much as I thought and it's so disappointing because there's thirteen years of my life wasted!" she says almost angrily and you notice that the tears have stopped leaking from her emerald _(brightbrightbright)_ eyes. And you blink in your way of shock because that was certainly not the reason you were expecting for her tears. And you feel compelled to analyze this bright girl and her strange reactions, but then she stands to leave and you think, there goes your chance of finding out how her mind works, and try to suppress the disappointment because it's been a while since you've met someone so interesting.

"Thanks for listening" she says and you nod and that's the end of it. You don't think that you'll ever talk to her again, because really, why would a bright interesting person like that approach you?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next time you see her you're at the library. Even though it's crowded, you have a table to yourself because you're that kid with the coldcoldcold eyes and everyone's intimidated by you. And it doesn't help that you're glaring death at the books spread out in front of you, at the stupid assignment you can't seem to start.

_(Document your childhood and analyze how it helped to shape you into who you are today)_ And the topic makes you frown because you and your siblings don't use that word anymore. The childhood of Sabaku no Gaara, should never be retold. No one should have to hear or read about it really and you don't want to traumatize the psych lecturer.

How has it shaped you? Maybe if your childhood was different, you'd be like that guy over there, surrounded by his friends, laughter and warm eyes, instead of sitting alone, cold hard eyes glaring at your books. And the thought makes you frown, and your hands clench into white knuckled fists on the table and you have to force yourself to take deep even breaths _(stay in control Gaara)_.

And then she's there. You see the bright flash of pink as she slides into the seat across from you, and this time her face is set into a brilliant smile that almostalmost hurts your eyes as she looks at you. And you think that she is quite possibly the most beautiful thing you've ever seen and _what_ is she doing here with you, Sabaku no Gaara? _(monstermonstermonster)_

"Hey! I didn't ask your name last time! I'm Sakura." She says and you want to smile at how suitable her name is but you think you've forgotten how. And then her hand is over your fist and she squeezes gently _(and it's the first time in so long that some one has initiated contact with you)_ and you feel the corners of your mouth twitch upwards and you don't know if that can be considered a smile. But maybe it is because you notice her smile becomes more brilliant as she observes your attempts.

"Gaara" you reply softly _(because maybe soft will make you less intimidating) _  
"Well Gaara, are you doing the psych homework? Because I'me just about to start mine."

And she sits opposite you for the two hours that it takes you to finish your essay and she chatters away but she seems to realize that even though you don't respond often, you are listening. And you feel that odd _(unfamiliar)_ twitching at the corners of your mouth several times _("oh look you're smiling" she says and her smile seems to get brighter)_. And as you get up to leave, _(because Temari's waiting and you don't want to let her down)_ you try not to feel to disappointed, because you doubt she'll talk to you again.

And she stands with you and says " bye Gaara! I'll see you next psych class, maybe we should sit together! I'll wait for you ok?!" and her smile is almost blinding and there's this swelling in your chest and it's not unpleasant but so, so unfamiliar and you think this might be what they call happiness.

And as you meet Temari, she looks closely at you and looks into your eyes and you wonder what she sees. Because she smiles and asks you what happened to you today. And you reply nothing, all the while feeling the smile threatening to form on your face again. Because you know that what happened today was the furthest thing from nothing, it is possibly the most amazing thing that has ever happened to you because of that bright pink interesting girl _(Sakura, your mind almost seems to shout)_ with the brilliant smile. The pink haired angel who approached _(coldcoldcold)_ Sabaku no Gaara and taught you how to smile.

And you think that you wouldn't mind learning more from her, maybe laughter could be your next lesson _(because she does it so well)_. And it's so much easier to breathe when she's there, but you find yourself asking if you deserve to be around her, because when it comes down to it, you are _(monstermonstermonster)_ Sabaku no Gaara. But you think that maybe in time you'll be good enough, in tome you'll come to deserve her company, her smile, her laughter. And then, when that time comes, maybemaybemaybe, she could teach you to love.

**XoXoXo**

I don't know where this came from but leave a review any way please :)


End file.
